PDDW Academly
by paint your world
Summary: Imagine a crossover between Disney and Dreamworks in the Pokemon world going to PDDW Academy to become a Pokemon master. The summary sucks, there will be ships and grammar error. Enjoy and also its technically my first fanfic so please be gentle and review! Thankyou!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi its paint the world here! and for the first few chapters its going to be Anna's Pov. I dont know for how many chapter though. And There will be Jelsa, Hiccstird , kristanna, hanna, flynnzel, and many more parings. And the characters team could be found in my other fanfic Pokemon trainers(Disney/Dreamworks version.) Enjoy**

It's 7:00 A.M. in the morning and I'm currently unpacking my stuff in my spacious dorm room at PDDW Academy. which stands for Pokemon Disney Dream Work Academy. I know, its a mouthful isn't it? **(sorry could not thought of a better name)** Its a very prestigious and famous school where people from all over the world come to learn how to be a first class Pokemon trainer. And in case I forget, my name is Anna Arendelle and I'm proud to say that in just a few hours I will be an incoming freshmen at PDDW Academy. As I am unpacking my things, I hear a loud UMFF right across the dorm room. "Punzie are you ok over there?" I ask my cousin and also soon to be roommate loudly. "Yea I'm fine, I just accidentally tripped over Pascal," replied Rapunzel as she was getting up. "Sorry Pascal," I heard Rapunzel said when she notice that her **Kecleon** was giving her a dirty look. We kept on unpacking our stuff until it was time for the orientation.

"This is so exciting," I squealed as we were exiting out our doom room and heading towards the school's gigantic multipurpose room for our freshman orientation.

"I know right," answered Punzie who as carrying Pascal in her arms.

"I can't wait to see my other Pokemon, I miss them already." said Punzie as she hold Pascal a little bit tighter. "You with me Pascal" as an answer, Pascal nod vigorously.

"Me too, I cant wait to see olaf and the others." " And Along with the fact that we may also encounter my one true love this year. " I said dreamily.

"If you say so" responded Punzie in a teasingly manner. "Shouldn't there be a bunch of other stuff you should be excited about as well?"

"Poffin making class!" I exclaimed.

"and"

"Poke block making class"

"and"

"poke battle class"

"and"

"contest"

"and"

"ruins and relics"

"Yes, but, no its non school related," said Rapunzel getting a little impatient.

"Then what?" I asked feeling a bit confuse.

Rapunzel just gave me a are you kidding looking and said "My dear other cousin and your one and only dearest sister Elsa."

"Oh," I said feeling a bit guilty. Rapunzel must have notice my guilt because she ask" Is there something going on between the two of you? I remember you two being really close when we were young."

"Its just that after our parents death four years she began shutting people out and would always lock herself up in her room. And when she came to PDDW three years ago, we became even more distant. " I sadly said.

"Then wouldn't this be a great opportunity to rekindle your bond" said Rapunzel hopefully trying to cheer me up.

"I guess, but wouldn't it be kind of awkward. I mean we haven't talked for years and what happens if she trys to shut me out again."

"Well for the first one should not be a problem since you are already kind of awkward since you are already socially awkward but in a adorkable way, no offense."

"none taken"

"Secondly, Elsa can't hide away from you forever"

"Thanks punzie, you are the best," I said feeling a bit better about the subject.

"Its my job" said Punzie in a light hearted manner. "Now lets hurry up and go to the orientation. We wouldn't want to be late"

"Right" I said as I run towards the multipurpose room.

 **All done please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna's Pov:**

The multipurpose room was booming with students chattering and being cluttered together. And since we were smacked right in the middle of the multipurpose room, we were kinda able to listen to a lot of different conversations. Not purposely of course. One of the most livid conversation is cause by a group of girls next to us in the auditorium.

"Kyahhhh this is so exciting I can't wait to meet the big four," screamed a girl with pretty volume red hair.

"I know right, I hope the new member will be a dreamy, hunk," exclaimed the next girl with a high pitch voice.

"Ladies, ladies, you know there are many more powerful and hot trainers in the academy besides the big four in PDDW Academy dont you?" the girl with long blonde curls said in a calm yet chirpy tone.

" We know, we know Aurora, we could not forget the Divas," the red head spoke in a airy manner.

" But Ariel, the members of the big four are just so dreamy,"stated the girl with a high pitch voice.

The curiosity inside of me could not stop growing, so I decided to butt into there conversation. Part of me hoping they wont mind.

"Um, hey sorry to bother you in your conversations, but who is the big four?" I ask hoping my voice did not stumble.

The group of girls gave me a look that basically said, "Were you raised in a cave?"

" The big four is only one of the most powerful group of trainers in PDDW Academy."the girl with long blonde curls whose name is apparently Aurora explained.

" And despite currently having three members on their team, they were able to easily won the PDDW tournament for three consecutive years." added in by Ariel with a dreamy look in the eyes.

" Who are the current members of the Big four ?" questioned none other than by punzie who had just joined in with the conversation.

"If you must know," said by the high pitch girl in a conceited tone, their current members are called Jackson Frost Overland, who goes by jack frost, Hayden horrendous haddock III, or known as hiccup, and finally and not the least attractive or powerful as the other two, Eugene Fitzherbert also known as flynn rider.

I could not resist the urge to show the WTF face when they said the second guys nickname was hiccup but was quickly washed away when I realize how rude I was.

Ariel most have notice this because she gave me and understanding smile and said, " I heard a senior named Fred gives out the nicknames in their freshman year and the name just kind of stuck.

"Oh...," mumbled punzie who must have the same feelings I had and blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyway, " trying to diffuse the awkward tension "My name is Anna and this is my cousin, Punzie whos real name is actually Rapunzel.

"Hi" said Punzie shyly.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, my name is Aurora and these two are Ariel and Snow white.

Ariel gave a friendly smile while Snow White just gave a indignant huff and raise her nose slightly high up in the air.

Before I could continue our conversation even further, the presences of PDDW Academy's current headmaster caught all of our attention and some hushes could be heard through out the multipurpose room.

"Welcome students to Pokemon Disney Dream Work Academy, my name is Nicholas St. North and as you all know I'm the head master of Pokemon Disney Dream Work Academy." the older man spoke with a Russian accent.

"I hope your stay in the academy will be one of the most exciting three years of your life. And I will also be praying for your success and growth as a trainer in this academy."

"And without further adieu, I present to you the fourth member of the big four, Kristoff Bjorgman."

I think I was about to lose my hearing because at that moment the whole auditorium were filled with screams( mostly from the ladies ) and cheers. Not that I could blame them, Kristoff Bjorgman is kinda cute.

"With that settle, I would allow our student council president take the stage," said the headmaster as he exited out of the stage follow by a loud applause.

"how do you think the student council president will be like?" ask punzie.

"I don't know, but I bet you anything that he or she would be one of the powerful trainers in this school,"

"I hope you all have a wonderful summer break and congratulations for attending PDDW Academy," said an all to familiar voice that I could never in a million years ever forget it. The same voice that had laugh with me for many years. The same voice that have shut me out for many years. Big sis. When I look up I see a confident and elegant women with the same aura as royalty, dressed in our school uniform, consisting a white shirt, a black tie, blue blazer and a royal blue skirt. However something seems a bit different about her. I don't know how to explain it but she seems to be more open and easier to approach then few years ago. I did not really pay attention to most of the speech due to a great sense of joy and hope growing inside of me. Rapunzel noticed the increase of my happy mood said, "See cuz, Punzie knows best"

I response I gave her a playful smack in the arm.

 **Elsa's Pov: few minutes before the start of the orientation...  
**

I let out a heavy sigh,...trying to relive my nervousness. It isn't my first time speaking in front of crowds but still I could not help but feeling a bit nervous. Sensing my uneasiness, my froslass gave me a worry look.

" I'll be fine," trying not to make the poor Pokemon worry and giving it a reassuring smile.

"Re ye ready? " asked Merida one of my few actual real friends in PDDW Academy,the captain of the archery team and the head of the club activities committee, who entered the room along with Astrid, another one of my close friends and the leader of the disciplinary committee.

"Yeah," I whisper with a little uncertainty.

"Hey, just relax, and like you said earlier, you will be fine," encourage Astrid.

"Thanks.

"So hows ye life as thee student council president?"

"Tiring, stressful, can't be any different from the head of the club activities committee. "

"True, True, But our jobs ain't nothing compared to this lassie over here," Smirked Merida who was pointing at Astrid.

"Oh don't remind me," groaned Astrid. "Its bad enough we have to patrol the school grounds and break out fights, but we also have to filled out a bunch of paper works every time people decides to be stupid and damage the school property or some idiot got injured. And things are even going to get heated when the tournament comes around. With many different teams competing, the tension will only increase."

Pddw Academy is filled with students in different groups and those groups fit in different category ranks. The highest rank a group could achieved is S rank and the lowest is the E rank. Only a handful of groups are in S ranks obviously and the rank in your group determines the difficulty of your quest. Which is another topic for another time. The ranking of your group also determines your social standings, which is really foolish and childish if you ask me. S ranks groups are treated like celebrities while the E rank groups are treated like trash. Which adds a loads of more work to Astrid, who has to prevent the frequent bullying of E rank groups.

Students are distributed into their groups ( usually in a group of 3-5 depending on the circumstances) after their first month stayed in the academy through a battle with an instructor who will assess their abilities and when that happens they usually assign to a rank. But nothing is set in stones. Students has plenty of opportunity to prove themselves through battling, quest, and etc. And with the end of that note, I mentally face palmed myself for thinking about all those information that was given to us during freshman year. Maybe it is one of the symptoms for nervousness? I don't know anymore.

And with that note, I was called to the stage.

 **Skipping the speech cuz i suck at writing speeches.**

 **Anna's pov:**

After Elsa's speech, me and punzie head towards the school's Pokemon center to get our Pokemon. While waiting in line Punzie was going through the schools guide book.

"Look, it saids here that you can be in a group with a upperclassmen as long as they have enough room and that your ranking are close to theirs." punzie exclaimed while showing me the booklet.

"Thats pretty cool"

"I know right, and the best part is you might be able to join Elsa's group."

" I seriously doubt that" said a voice behind us.

When I looked down I saw a beautiful slim tall girl with dark auburn hair tied up in a pony tail.

"What makes you say that," replied punzie in an even tone.

" If you guys have not notice our student council president is strong and is a s class trainer. And before you say anything else about how skill you are as a Pokemon trainer, the student council prez's team has rejected more members then the big fours team."

" Shes got a point punzie, what if I'm not good enough and I doubt Elsa will play favorites."

"Don't say that, you and I know both know what we are capable of. We not be as powerful as them ...yet but we will think of something. I swear to Arceus that I will get Elsa to open up to you again, " proclaimed Punzie determinedly.

"Wow someone is determined, what is your relationship with the snow queen any way?" chuckled the unknown stranger.

"Shes my sister," I replied awkwardly .

" Wow, you guys look nothing alike ... Sorry that was rude of me. My name is Megara but you can just call me Meg and i'm a senior. " replied smoothly but I could sense a hint of guilt.

" Hi my name is Anna and this is my cousin Rapunzel who goes by punzie and as you can see we are freshmans." trying to shake my awkwardness away.

"Well, It looks like my turn is next," said Meg noticing that we were near the P.c.. "If you are seriously planning to join snow Queen's team, you will have my full support just ask me anytime, I'm not that hard to find" Meg smiled sincerely as she parted way with us.

"Shes nice," I simply said.

"Maybe a bit pessimistic"

"I think the correct term is a realist."

"Well our cute, naive, little Anna is using big girl words"cooed punzie.

"Hey I maybe cute and little but I'm not naive" I huff indignantly as I march towards the p.c. to get my team.

 **Pls review and feel free to criticize XD**


End file.
